vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Uzu Sanageyama
|-|Sanageyama= |-|Blade Regalia= |-|Blade Regalia Mk II= |-|Blade Regalia Mk III= |-|Regalia Secret Unleashed= “I'm gonna show you what happens when you force a man to change.” -Uzu Sanageyama Summary Uzu Sanageyama (猿投山 渦 Sanageyama Uzu) is a main character in Kill la Kill. He is one of the student council's Elite Four and regulates the athletic clubs at Honnōji Academy, including the boxing and tennis clubs. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-C | 7-C | 7-B Name: Uzu Sanageyama Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Honnōji Academy Elite Four, Head of the Honnōji Academy athletic clubs Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strength, durability, agility, and endurance, Superhuman perception and enhanced precision, Highly skilled swordsman, Can create energy whirlwinds with his sword, Afterimage creation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Held his own against Junketsu corrupted Ryuko) | Town level (Defeated almost 500 one star students by the end of the Natural Election, Easily overpowered Synchronized Ryuko, His 3-Star uniform is more powerful than Mako Mankanshoku's 2-Star uniform) | At least Town Level | City Level (Able to destroy multiple combat Covers simultaneously by releasing a large wave of plasma from his sword) Speed: ' Massively Hypersonic' (Can keep up with Ryuko and Nui, even in base) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 10 | Class 50 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Class GJ (Casually deflected bullets and cut two missiles in half with his Bamboo sword, Deflects a Blade Regalia copy's projectile swords and cut it in half with a single slash) | Class TJ (Hits Ryuko hard enough she goes chest-deep into the ground) | At least Class TJ Via powerscaling | Class PJ Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Took a punch to the face from Synchronized Ryuko and was able to stand and talk afterwards, Was barley injured after taking multiple thrusts to the face from a Blade Regalia Clone) | Town level | At least Town Level | City Level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with sword, Several kilometers with vision Standard Equipment: Bamboo Sword, Blade Regalia, Tailor Daggers Intelligence: Above average, Combat genius Weaknesses: If someone cuts the Banshi thread of the Blade Regalia he becomes weaker, Slightly overconfident Notable Attacks/Techniques: Natural Capabilities *'Expert Swordsman' - As a fighter, Sanageyama specializes in swordplay, using the kendō style. He is always seen carrying a shinai - a wooden katana used for kendō practice - which he uses to great skill. He possess great precision, quick reflexes and heightened senses to aid him. Although not as skilled as Satsuki Kiryūin, he eventually becomes strong enough to clash with the likes of Nui Harime, even without a Goku Uniform. He is equally skilled in wielding one sword or dual-wielding and wielding different kinds of blades. Three-Star Goku Uniform: Blade Regalia - Sanageyama's uniform transforms into a hulking, dark green suit of armor that resembles a standard kendo suit. It is capable of extending shinai from its gauntlets, and carries a pair of back gauntlets from which he can produce more shinai blades. It grants Sanageyama superhuman strength and speed (to the point where he could create illusory images and outrun Ryūko at Senketsu's full speed). It was destroyed by Ryūko after she blinded Sanageyama with part of Senketsu's cloth. *'Shinsoku: Senbonzuki' - While wielding multiple swords in both his hands and spinning them like a gatling gun, he assaults his opponent with a series of high-speed sword thrusts. *'Higi: Tengantsu' - A form of precognition in which Sanageyama is able to predict the actions of his opponent by their preparatory motions, such as from their eyes and muscles. This ability is enhanced by his Goku Uniform, which can activate multiple eyes in order to create a better prediction. Blade Regalia Mk.II - A revamped version of Sanageyama's old uniform, given to him by Satsuki after he sewed his own eyes shut, demonstrating his resolve to overcome his own weaknesses. It loses the back pieces that allowed him to pull extra shinai blades, has a slightly more streamlined look and a lighter color scheme. *'Shingantsu' - By sealing away his sense of sight, Sanageyama enhances his other senses and his affinity with his Goku Uniform. He gains the ability to anticipate his opponent’s action at a greater level by sensing the area all around him. He claims that he can see the entire world, and comments that his ability to perceive his surroundings surpassed that of anything he could have hoped to achieve with his eyes open. *'Hissatsu: Isshin Zenzanken' - Sanageyama combines his gauntlets into the hilt of a massive shinai blade, which he uses to strike his opponent with tremendous force. Blade Regalia Mk.III - A further improved version of the Blade Regalia, sporting a slimmer and more agile appearance than the Mk.I and Mk.II. The armor is now majorly white with details in green, and has six spikes protruding from the abdomen. With this version of his Goku Uniform, he was able to clash on even grounds with Nui, who had previously bested him effortlessly. *'Shingan Tensenzuki' - By increasing the speed of his thrust attacks, Sanageyama can perform multiple strikes at a blinding speed, fooling his opponents into believing they are being attacked at the speed of light. Blade Regalia: Secret Unsealed - The final version of Sanageyama's Goku Uniform. In its inactive form, it has the same form as his previous Uniforms, expect its black with several gold highlights. In its active form, it resembles its Mk. III Uniform, except being black with neon green highlights and with his head, partial upper body and left arm uncovered. His shinai blade is now made of neon green energy, resembling a lightsaber. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess' - With this final Goku Uniform, Sanageyama's physical capabilities and sword skills are greatly enhanced, enough to destroy multiple COVERS monsters with a single swipe of his sword at great speed. He has also regained his eyesight, further increasing his prowess. *'Energy Whirlwind' - During his battle against the COVERS, he could generate a green energy whirlwind from his sword that was powerful enough to destroy multiple COVERS. Key: Base | Blade Regalia | Blade Regalia Mk.III | Blade Regalia Secret Unleashed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword Users